


Something Else to Fix Together

by cuddlehazz



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Future Fic, Go back to Arcadia, Lexa is mentioned, Post Perverse Instantiation Part Two, Post-Canon, Starts right after the season 3 finale, They leave Polis, do what they usually do try to survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz/pseuds/cuddlehazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts right after everyone comes out of the City of Light in the Throne Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else to Fix Together

ALIE is gone and there is a new threat waiting in the shadows to kill them again. Of course.

They couldn’t catch a break.

Polis was in chaos. Clarke knew they needed to get their people and get out of there before the grounders figured out what was going on. Clarke didn’t know if her people would be blamed for the chip or not. It was Clarke that hit the kill switch, but would that be enough for the grounders? Would the grounders come for vengeance? What would happen now? There were too many possibilities, too many if’s for Skaikru to stay in the crumbling Polis. The skyscraper in Polis was swaying from what it had endured. They needed to leave before things got worse, before the grounders got together and decided everything was once again Skaikru’s fault, even if it wasn’t.

“We need to leave, now.” Clarke told everyone in the throne room. Everyone looked at her but didn’t move. “Now.” Clarke commanded. They had to get to safety before they figured out their next move. Clarke knew she had been away for so long but there was no one left to lead. Her mother couldn’t even look at her now. Kane wasn’t able to focus on anything in the present, like he was still stuck in the City of Light. He wasn’t. Pike was dead. It was up to Clarke, even if her people didn’t trust her. There was no one else. Clarke shut down the City of Light.

Clarke walked out of the room and heard everyone else follow: Bellamy right beside her. As they walked to the exit Clarke knew they found Octavia struggling to move the rocks blocking the way to get through.

“O,” Bellamy muttered as he watched her. He so badly wanted to reach out of her.  

“Octavia” Clarke called. Octavia stopped trying to tear apart the blockage and looked at Clarke with distain.

“Leave me alone.” Octavia yelled at all of them as she looked at Clarke. Then after a pause she said, “You going to try and kill me?” Octavia asked thinking of how she killed Pike.

“No.” Clarke answered looking right at Octavia. “We are leaving so how about we work on getting that barricade down?” Clarke asked diplomatically. They all needed the same thing in that exact moment: to get out.

“I’m not going with you.” Octavia fiercely said as she got in Clarke’s face. Octavia refused to return with Skaikru, they caused Lincoln’s death. Octavia is Trikru.

Clarke grabbed Octavia hugging her as the others started taking down the barricade. “We are getting out of here and going back to Arcadia if we can. I’m telling you this so you know where to find us if you ever want to return.” Clarke said as she held the still struggling Octavia.

“What?” Octavia asked freezing. Clarke was letting her go? Octavia couldn’t believe it was that early.

“You will always be welcome with Skaikru. We will always be your people whenever you need us.” Clarke paused before saying, “May we meet again.” Clarke said as she released Octavia after seeing that they could get through.

Octavia looked at Clarke and nodded before she disappeared through the exit, running past everyone.

“What did you do?” Bellamy asked Clarke after he watched his sister run.

“I let her go.” Clarke replied.

“What? Why?” Bellamy demands. Bellamy knew he screwed up but he didn’t want his sister to leave. No one knew what would happen now, his sister his responsibility. He didn’t want her to be on her own when everything was even more unpredictable than before.

“If we tried to keep her with us she only would have hated us more. She needs time to heal.” Clarke answered knowing exactly what she was talking about. Clarke learned to grieve when she was in solitary after her father died. Clarke only knew how to grieve alone. Octavia was much the same. She had lived only knowing her mother and Bellamy. Then it was just Bellamy to look out for her until she was put in lock up. Clark and Octavia were similar in that way. They both grieved for their lost loved ones alone.

Bellamy must have seen something in her eyes because he nodded at her before they started down the exit.

 

\--

 

Polis was in complete and utter chaos. People were killing each other; they didn’t know what else to do. They had all been wronged and there was no way to get blood for what happened to them. Most weren’t aware what had even happened.

Skaikru, or rather those remaining, slipped away as the sky scrapper started to crack and large chunks fell to the ground. They were leaving behind the chaos for once, instead of going into it.

Clarke knew she needed to get the flame to Raven. They needed to try and find out where the sources of radiation are that she saw while in the City of Light about to pull yet another lever. Was there really a chance of figuring out where the 4% of safe land was? Clarke thought they might have more of a chance of destroying the source. Clarke knew she was good at destroying things, people, mountains, lives, the list goes on. Death and destruction were two things Clarke was very good at.

Bellamy was walking right beside Clarke as they were escaping the crumbling Polis. Bellamy knew this was his fault. He followed Pike, Lincoln died, and now his sister is gone and not just that she hates him. Bellamy hoped Clarke had a plan because he couldn’t begin to figure out how to get out of this. He thought what he was doing was the right thing. He was wrong. Bellamy knows that if Clarke had been there she wouldn’t have allowed Pike to take control. She tried to talk him out of it. He didn’t listen. He should have listened to her.

They get to the top of a hill just out of Polis and as they turn around they see the skyscraper completely tumble to the ground and can hear the distant screams. They needed to keep going. What would become of the ground now with no Commander?

 

\--

 

They eventually made it back to Arcadia to find Raven, Monty, Harper, and Jasper armed and waiting.

“What happened?” Raven asked as she opened the gate allowing the survivors to come in.   

“Polis fell.” Bellamy answered as he locked the gate.

“Where’s Octavia?” Jasper asked looking around at the group.

“Not here.” Clarke replied as she looked at Bellamy. She was glad to be back but a lot of Skaikru died and Arcadia need to be secured because no one knew the fallout of the fall of Polis and the lack of Nightblood’s. “Do we have power?” Clarke asked Raven. Everyone was just standing around not knowing what to do. Abby and Kane weren’t doing anything to help.

“Yeah, everything is ready.” Raven answered looking at Clarke wondering what was going on. “The fence has power and isn’t damaged, we gathered all the weapons we could, and went hunting.” Raven knew that they needed to be ready if anyone came back.

“Okay we need a few guards to stay up for a few more hours while the others get some sleep. I don’t know what’s going to happen with the grounders.” Clark said to Bellamy who nodded.

“I will guard, who else?” A few others rose their hands. “Okay good spread out. We need to make sure the fence is on.” They had enough for the first watch.

“Okay. I need Raven and Monty right now. Should we send out a hunting part to make sure we have food?” Clarke asked looking at Bellamy who was trying to direct the guards. Bellamy, if he had something to focus on, was functional.

Bellamy was surprised she was asking him. Abby and Kane were standing behind Clarke watching as she took the lead. Shouldn’t they be leading, not Clark and him. Bellamy nodded and said, “That’s a good idea. Anyone want to volunteer?” A few hands went up. It was like they were back at the Dropship all over again, co-leaders.

“Okay good get some guns, and go, don’t be gone long.” Clarke said nodding to the volunteers. When they left Bellamy started to command the guards. Everyone else went to get some rest and food before the shift change.

Clarke turned to Raven. “I have the flame.” Clarke said looking at Raven.

“Okay?” Raven said confusedly.

“Okay I guess I need to explain let’s go sit down.” Clarke said.

“Here not even five minutes and already demanding things.” Jasper muttered as he watched Clarke and Raven walk away.

“We need her.” Monty said as he jabbed his elbow into Jasper’s side before walking after Raven and Clarke.

“Sure.” Jasper said as he turned to follow the girls.  

 

\--

 

“So you stole the second A.I.?” Raven asked Clark when they got into the arc after Clarke explained everything that happened in Polis with the flame. 

“Yeah well everyone thought it was in Ontari to begin with and I was made flame keeper.” Clarke explained. Technically it wasn’t stealing.

“But you had the chip in you. How are you alive?” Raven asked.

“Tubes in Ontari that were connected to me transferring the Nightblood.” Clarke said then added in a strained voice, “Like Mount Weather.”

“Okay so when you were with ALIE she showed you earth from the station that’s left in space?” Raven asked changing the topic. Nobody wanted to talk about Mount Weather.

“Yeah she moved her main frame there so we couldn’t get her. She was there and so was her creator. They showed me the earth and the radiation spots. She said only 4% of the earth would be survivable.” Clarke said remembering everything ALIE had told her and relaying it to Raven.  

“Okay so we need to locate them?” Raven asked. What else were they supposed to do. Always had to survive, never live.

“Yeah. First, locate.” Clarke said. They had so much to do. Clarke didn’t even know where to go from here. They had this huge problem with the radiation, and no clue what would happen with the Grounders.

“Okay well that might take me a few days. I have to figure out the second A.I. and then try to access the space station so we can figure out where the hot spots are.” Raven said trying to think of how she can do all of this. Maybe the second A.I. kept a log that she would access what Clarke saw.

Monty, who had been quiet up until now spoke up, “Well if there isn’t anything you can do immediately Clarke why don’t you go and get some rest.” Monty suggested taking in how burnt out Clarke looked. “Maybe stop by the med station first.” Monty could see the blood and black goo on Clarke, he wasn’t sure how much of it was hers. He never was.

“I’m fine. If you need any more information just ask okay?” Clark said to Raven and Monty. Clarke is dead tired but she can’t sleep she needs to figure out what to do next. Besides Arcadia isn’t really her home she hasn’t really been here. Clarke knows she should have been here but if she wasn’t in Polis they wouldn’t have known about the seconds A.I.

Clarke got up and left Raven and Monty. She knew the guards should be switching soon. Catching the others up on everything took longer than she thought.   

“Clarke?” She heard her name and turned to see Bellamy.

“Yeah.” Clark answered.

“The guards are changing. Where are you going?” Bellamy asked her. He had been waiting for her to finish up with the others.

“I’m not sure.”

“How about we go visit your mom?” Bellamy asked but it turned out not to be an option because he grabbed her arm and walked her to the med station. Bellamy was quiet the whole time.

“Thank you Bellamy.” Abby said when she saw him come in with Clarke. “You should stay too. Both of you need a check-up.” Abby said looking at their blood soaked clothing. Bellamy’s neck was intensely bruised.

“I’m sorry for doing this to both of you.” Abby said not looking at either of them.

They didn’t reply. They didn’t know how to. As Abby cleaned the wounds on her daughter’s chest tears started to roll down her face. No one spoke. No one looked at the other. Both Bellamy and Clarke were given cots in the med bay for the night for observation.

 

 

\--

 

Clarke woke up from a nightmare. A new nightmare. She has gotten used to her nightmares from Mount Weather, that’s not to say they don’t bother her to the point that it is hard to believe she is still human. This nightmare featured Lexa dying to protect her in the City of Light.

After calming down a bit she remembered where she was, Arcadia. She looked around, she was the only one in the room. How long had she been asleep? Clark gets up realizing it’s the most rested she had felt in a long time.

“Clarke.” Abby said as she watched her daughter get out of the cot.

Clarke looked over to her mom. Clarke didn’t blame her for torturing her, that was ALIE. Clarke was upset that her mom had let Pike take charge, that her people weren’t safe. Clarke knew it wasn’t all her Abby’s fault. Abby didn’t understand that Clarke maybe young but she wasn’t a child. Clarke had too many deaths on her hands to be a child anymore. The day the 100 were sent to earth was the day they stopped being children. Earth was no place for children.

“You can’t keep doing this.” Abby said looking at Clarke.

“Your people need you to be a doctor.” Clarke said to her mom as she turned to walk out of the med bay. Clarke had enough of being told she can’t lead. Clarke and Bellamy learned and have continued to learn how to survive and keep their people alive on the ground. They did what had to be done.

Clarke made her way to see Raven and Monty leaving her mother in the med bay.

“Heard your mom gave you something to sleep.” Raven said as soon as she saw Clarke. “And not just you Bellamy too.”

“Did you get anything?” Clarke asked because there was no need to talk about anything else.

“We figured out how to hook up the A.I. so right now we are trying to find where it could become connected to the station like the last one. We are hopping ALIE gave the station power because if it didn’t we have another problem.” Raven explained. That’s all they need, another problem. “I’m still trying to access the logs to see if what you saw is on there.”

“Good. Thank you.” Clarke said looking at Raven and Monty. She was so lucky to have them and that they could do this.

“Just one step at a time.” Clarke said as she left them.

Clarke started walking around Arcadia. She really didn’t want to run into anyone. She didn’t know how to face her own people. She felt out of place.

“Clarke.” She heard her name called.

“Bellamy.” Clarke replied.

“Want to go hunting?” Bellamy asked handing Clarke a gun, and a knife. Clarke nodded grabbing the items offered to her.

They left through the main gate in silence. Clarke and Bellamy continued walking and kept alert for grounders and food.

“Stop.” Clarke whispered to Bellamy who stopped as soon as she spoke. Clarke learned a lot to during her three months on her own including how to hunt. She knew a panther was close. “Stay where you are and don’t move.” Clarke whispered to Bellamy as she started towards a nearby tree.

“Why?” Bellamy asked confused.

“Do you trust me?” Clarke asked but didn’t stick around for the answer. Clarke climbed up the tree and onto a branch. Sure enough the panther having been stalking them was in view for Clarke. The panther was hiding in the bushes watching Bellamy. Clarke saw the panther get ready to lunge at Bellamy. Clarke pulled out her gun and shot the panther from her vantage point.

“Clarke!” Bellamy said confused as to what was going on when Clarke jumped down from the tree.

“Panther.” Clark said to him as she moved over to the bushes where the dead panther was.

“How did you-” Bellamy started to ask but was interrupted.

“It was how I got supplies when I was on my own.” Clarke hadn’t talked to anyone about the time after the Mountain.

“Oh.” Bellamy didn’t know what to say. He was still afraid Clarke would leave again.

“I shouldn’t have left.” Clarke said breaking Bellamy out of his thoughts.

“Then why did you?” Bellamy asked. He never understood how she could leave her people, leave _him_. He still doesn’t.  

“I needed it. I needed to deal with what we did.” Clarke didn’t know what to say to him to help him understand.

“So you left me to deal with Jasper’s addiction, Raven’s pain, Monty watching his best friend deteriorate and then find his mom but not his dad.” Bellamy was getting angry. He never truly vented about any of this. She wasn’t there. Clarke left him.

“I’m not sorry for leaving and ending up in Polis.” Clarke said but added, “I am sorry I left you.”

“We work best together.” Bellamy replied.

“Together.” Clarke said looking at him. “I’m not leaving.” Clarke told him as he met her gaze.

“I’m supposed to trust you?”

“You stayed where I told you too even though you had no idea what I was doing.” Clarke said as she walked closer to him. Bellamy looked ready to protest but he couldn’t because he did trust her even after all they had been through, even after she left him.

“Co-leaders?” Bellamy asked instead of starting an argument.

“Together.” Clarke replied. They understood each other. They understood what had to be done on the ground to keep their people alive. They were willing to do anything for their people. Bellamy was willing to do anything for Clarke. He hated that she thought she had to bear it all for her people.

Clarke realized that they both ended up bearing what they did for their people. She carried what they did in the face of the grounders, Wanheda. Bellamy carried what they did in the face of their people. She wasn’t around they put their hate on her but Bellamy got everything else. They needed each other. Only they understood what the other felt.

Clarke had been caught up in thinking so much that she didn’t notice that Bellamy had walked in front of her until his hand cupped her face.

“I missed you.” Bellamy said as he got her attention back on him and not her thoughts.

“I need you.” Clarke replied looking at Bellamy. She missed him so much.

Together they can face anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The 100 or any of the characters.
> 
> This is really just becuase I was thinking of scenarios after 3x16 Pervers Instantiation Part Two 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [bellameblake](http://bellameblake.tumblr.com)


End file.
